Return to me
by MinaMiyu
Summary: Kagome is trying to balance her life between past and present. But when she is asked to leave Japan, maybe forever, will Inu-Yasha give her a reason to stay, or will his fears get in the way? Rated PG for safety, and potty-mouth.
1. Default Chapter

Hello fellow Inu-Yasha lovers. This fic isn't for those of you who hate the absence of fluff in the T.V series. There will be fluff, but a lot of angst as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of the characters. If I ask Santa and be extra-good, maybe I'll get them for my birthday.  
  
Chapter 1. Beginnings of a Wounded Heart  
  
Kagome jumped down the well, ready for another weekend in the feudal era. Her exams were all caught up, and she had a four-day weekend to spend with her second family. As she passed through the pink and purple fog that was her time- travel device, she wondered how mad Inu-Yasha was at her. Touching down, she looked up at the blue sky. *I've always liked it here. It feels like my second home* Smiling to herself, she climbed up and out of the well. And found herself staring into the eyes of a very pissed-off Inu- Yasha. "Where the hell have you been, wench? I can't believe we have to hold off our mission just to wait for you to come back! We should just leave you behind!" Inu-Yasha hollered. "Well, if I'm such a burden on you, stop waiting around for me to come back. Just go off on your own!" Kagome shouted angrily as she stalked towards the village. Ini-Yasha stared after her, shocked. "Feh, stupid girl" he muttered as soon as he regained his composure, "She thinks I wait for her by the well? I do not do that! Do I?" Shaking his head, he walked after Kagome's retreating form.  
  
"Hello, everyone!!" Kagome cried as she walked through the doorway of Kaede's hut, where her friends were waiting for her. "Kagome! Welcome back!" three cheerful voices exclaimed. "Oof" Kagome said as she felt the weight of a small kitsune slam into her. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're back! Inu-Yasha has been mean to me ever since you left. All he does is sit and mope around that well." Shippou cried as buried his face in her waist. "I missed you too, Shippo, but look. I brought you a coloring book and some crayons," she said, reaching into her bag. Shippo squealed with glee (A/N: Like a little piggy) and ran to a corner of the hut to color in private. Sango came up and embraced her best friend. "Kagome, I'm glad you're back. Maybe now Inu-Yasha will stop moping. Why did you stay away for so long?" asked the young demon slayer. "Well, I had school work, and I'm studying for these major exams, but they are over next week. I have to go back in four days." Inu-Yasha walked in at this point, obviously very angry indeed. "WHAT! You to tell me, we have to bring you back here in four days?! Damn it woman, you're such an inconvenience to all of us! We SHOULD just leave you behind and go off on our own!" he shouted, waving his arms around wildly. Kagome turned to around and walked towards him until she was staring in his eyes. "If that's the case, there isn't any reason for me to come back, is there? I'll just go back home and never come back. That would make you very happy, wouldn't it Inu-Yasha? Then you're life would be so much simpler" she whispered. Inu-Yasha cringed. Her voice wasn't harsh, just a whisper, but there was something in it he'd never heard before. Like she couldn't decide whether to cry or scream, and she couldn't do both. This voice scared him more than the prospect of a million sit incantations. Before he could recover and respond, Kagome brushed past him, walking down that all too familiar path to the well. Inu-Yasha started after her. "Kagome, wait ...I....but...you.OWW!" Sango's hiraikotsu had suddenly found ITS WAY INTO Inu-Yasha's skull. Flaming, Sango yanked it out of his head and started screaming at him. "How dare you?! She has another life, you know!? You have no right to speak to her like that! Now you go after her, apologize, and bring her back NOW!!" Whimpering, Inu-Yasha scampered off after Kagome. "Sango can be as scary as Kagome sometimes" Shippo stated. Miroku, who had been silent until this point, just laughed. He was very proud of this usually calm demon-slayer. "If he had a tail, it'd be between his legs right now" he said, walking over to Sango to place a calming hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, glaring, and then burst out laughing. "You think ...I scared him.. enough?" she asked between giggles. "I never knew you could be so fierce. I'd be afraid too." Miroku said wonderingly. Sango stopped laughing. "Well, he has no right to speak to her like that. We all know he would've gone after her eventually. I just had to speed it up a little," she smiled. Kaede walked in at this point from the backway, noticed Sango and Miroku, and silently sliped out again.  
  
"Stupid dog. I hope he falls in a bottomless pit," Kagome grumbled as she made her way back to the well. A tear formed in her eye, but she blinked it back. "No, I've cried enough over him. I'm finished," she whispered. Sighing, she flung herself over the edge of the well. Inu-Yasha arrived just in time to see the ends of her hair disappear into the well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- How'd you like it people? It's my first fic, so please, no flames!!! I promise things will get more interesting. Just setting the mood, that's all. Please R&R! Arigato! Ja ne! 


	2. Departure of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or its respective characters. Still waiting for Christmas. I meant Christmas, not my birthday!  
  
Ch. 2 Departure and Revelation Inu-Yasha arrived just in time to see the ends of Kagome's hair follow her down the well. He knew better than to try and follow her immediately. She'd likely sit him to hell. Mentally kicking himself, he paced around the well.  
  
*Why do I always do that? I sometimes wonder how I can be so stupid* "Why do I always hurt her feelings? Why can't I just be nice to her?" he asked no one in particular. He stared at the well, as if waiting for it to give him an answer, and rubbed his head where Sango had attacked him. ~ flashback to Sango launching the hiraikotsu at his noggin ~ Cringing at the memory, he decided he'd better follow Kagome before Sango came after him again. He jumped into the well, silently praying he'd find a way to apologize without making Kagome even more mad at him. Besides, he didn't come back with her, he'd better not come back at all if he wanted to stay in one piece. He knew better than to underestimate a pissed off woman. ~Kagome's time~ Kagome walked through the back door of her house and dragged her stuff upstairs into her room. She was about to fall on the bed and scream into her pillow when the doorbell rang. "Just great. Who could it possibly be? What perfect timing." she muttered to herself as she quickly walked back downstairs. Smoothing her hair, she opened the front door a crack and looked out. The door flew open when she saw who it was. (A/N: DUM DUM DUUUM!!) "H.Hojo?! What are you doing here?" she stammered. "Hey Kagome! I'm glad you're home. You're friends told me you were going somewhere this weekend, but I was hoping to catch you before you left" Hojo said easily. "Well, my plans were cancelled at the last minute. I'm stuck at home" Kagome said bitterly. "I'm sorry to hear that. But listen, since you aren't busy, would you like go out with me tonight?" he asked. *What do I say? I'd love to go, but what if Inu-Ya.., stop right there Kagome. I don't care if he finds out or not. Serves him right if he comes after me and I'm not here* "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Hojo asked, concern showing in his voice. Kagome shook her head, clearing all her thoughts, and smiled at him. ~Inu-Yasha~ On the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha sighed as he walked. *Why do I feel like I'm walking towards my death?* *Because,* said the other voice in his head, *You're afraid she might not forgive you* "I guess" he muttered to himself. "I know I'd be hurt if she didn't forgive me, but I'd deserve it." He stopped and looked up at Kagome's window. It was closed, but he had perfected how to open it from the outside. (A/N: Hmm, wonder how he knows?) He jumped up, released the latch with his claw, and slid the window open, grabbing the sill as he began to descend. He pulled himself up, grinning despite his worries. As soon as he straightened, he looked around, assured himself Kagome wasn't in there, and took a deep breath. *I love it in here. Her scent is everywhere* His little moment was cut short when he heard Kagome's voice downstairs. Deciding he'd better get it over with, he began trudging down the stairs, wondering why she was talking to herself. He pointedly avoided the seventh step, since he knew it creaked. He stopped short when he got to the bottom. He'd heard a male voice. Growling low in his throat, he peeked around the wall, giving him a good view of Kagome, standing in front of the open door, talking to someone. Leaning out a little farther, he saw the boy he recognized as Hojo. (A/N: What, does he stalk her when she goes to school or something?) He had to refrain himself from lunging out of his hiding place and chasing the boy. He listened intently as Kagome started to speak. She flashed her famous smile at Hojo. *How I wish I could be on the receiving end of those more often, or better yet, be the reason behind them* Inu-Yasha thought, looking sad. "Sure Hojo, I'd love to do something with you tonight." She stated warmly. *What!* Inu-Yasha's mind screamed. Hojo grinned, "Great, maybe we can see a movie or something." "Sounds great" Kagome said enthusiastically. "Okay then, I'll be back around 7. See you then!" Hojo called as he turned and walked back down the steps. "See you later, Hojo!" Kagome called. She waited until he was out of sight, sighed contentedly, then shut the door and turned and headed for the stairs, back to her room to change.  
  
I know, I know. You're all thinking "What! She's gonna end up with Hojo!?! This is supposed to be an Inu/Kag fic!! *Ducks to avoid keyboards being thrown at her head* I'm sorry, but I'm not going to make any mean comments about Hojo, because he is a decent guy and treats Kagome right, so there will be no (or little) Hojo bashing in this fic. Please R&R! But remember, the fewer reviews, the more Hojo-ness!!! Mwahahaha!! Ja ne! Minamiyu 


	3. Date with Destiny

Okay, here we go again. Sorry it took me so long to update, but ch.4 should be up by Monday if all goes as planned. Thanks for all the reviews, keep sending your input, and let me know if there's anything the story needs.  
  
BTW: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but only 3 months and six days until Christmas!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ch. 3 Date with Destiny  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his heart lurch at Kagome's words. "Sure, Hojo! I'd love to do something with you tonight! " He felt like his world had ended. She wouldn't.. she couldn't.. *Why do I feel like she just stomped on my heart? Could she have gotten over me that fast? Wait.., it's like I expected her to be upset. I assumed she would be. Maybe she isn't coming back*  
  
Strangely, he didn't feel like ripping Hojo to shreds. He just felt like crawling under a rock and dying.  
  
Kagome shut the door and turned back to her room. Inu-Yasha silently ran up the stairs. He cursed when he entered her room and saw he had closed the window. If she caught him, he'd be sat through the floor. He didn't have enough time to escape, so he dove under her bed in a blind panic. Not a moment to soon. Kagome slipped into her room, shut the door, leaned against it and sighed. "I can't believe Hojo asked me out. I guess I won't be sitting around bored all weekend." *Still, why do I feel like I'm betraying Inu-Yasha? This is what I wanted right? To move on? So why does it feel wrong* Shaking her head, she headed for her closet. After about 15 minutes of standing still, she reached up and selected a short, red, plaid skirt and a black top. She immediately turned to her shoe shelf and took out her black calf-high boots. Smiling at her daring decision, she set her clothes on her bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard a commotion across her room. He couldn't see anything, only the pink bed skirt. He scowled his "I can't believe I'm in this mess" scowl. He saw her feet approach the bed and he heard her lay something down on the bed. He watched heard her footsteps as they headed out the door, and another door shut as water began running. He took the opportunity to slip out from under the bed. He stood and brushed himself off. As he started for the window, her clothing choice caught his eye. *She's wearing THAT!? It's even shorter than her uniform! I'll bet she looks great in it though. Where did that come from* Blushing furiously at his last thought, he leapt through the window. ~ Fifteen Minutes Later~ Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her pink robe, rubbing the towel over her hair. She glanced at her window, noticing it was open. "How in the world could that window keep coming open?" (A/N: She is soooo clueless) Suppressing a scream of rage, she stomped to the window and slammed it shut. She glanced at the clock. "Damn! It's almost 6:20! I need to get dressed!" Quickly, she dressed in the outfit she had chosen earlier. She went back to the bathroom to dry her hair and put on her jewelry. A few minutes later, she smiled, pleased at her reflection. In addition to her skirt and black shirt, she added a black choker with a silver thorny rose pendant. No makeup, she hated that stuff. She wasn't going to put on her boots until she left, but other than that, she was ready to go. "I'm going to knock his socks off. I just hope it isn't too dressy. I wish Inu-Yasha could see me like this. Wait, where in seven hells did that come from?!" She shook her head to clear her mind. "Stop being ridiculous, Kagome. You need to forget him. You're going on this date, you're going to have fun, and you are NOT going to think about Inu-Yasha." She stated firmly to her reflection. The doorbell broke off whatever she might have said next. Giving her hair one final fluff, she picked up her boots and ran downstairs. "Coming!" "Hi, Hojo!" "Hey, Kagome. Wow, you look amazing." She smiled. "Thanks. Let me get my shoes on and we can go," she said as she bent down to zip up her leather boots. "Ready?" he asked when she stood up again, holding out his arm. "Let's go!" she cried as she locked the door behind her and took the arm he offered. Arm in arm, they walked down the street to the nearest movie theater, both of them smiling brightly. Little did they know, that two golden eyes, lurking in the shadows, were observing them. From the start, things went great. Hojo paid for the tickets, bought her popcorn and soda, and carried it all. Kagome was surprised to find she was enjoying herself, and she was starting to feel less and less guilty. Hojo was about to say something when the movie started. ~Two hours fifty-eight minutes later~ The lights came back on as the credits wound to a close. Hojo and Kagome gathered their trash and walked back outside, tossing it in the bin outside. Arm in arm once again, Hojo asked what he had wanted to ask Kagome since they had left her house. "So, what are you going to say? Are you going to accept?" he asked curiously. "About what? Oh that!" she cried when he looked at her. "I don't know. I'm still trying to convince my parents it's a good idea. Besides, my friends wouldn't be very happy. I'd hate to upset them. I just don't see how I can," she stated wistfully. "But Kagome, it's such an amazing opportunity. The possibilities are endless. Think of what you could achieve. Everything you could learn. Are you willing to pass all of that up because you don't want to take the risk?" he asked. "I know. It is a good opportunity, and I'll never have one like it again, but still, it's hard to think about letting go, you know? I mean, I'd be leaving so many people behind." "But I'll be with you," he pointed out.  
  
"I know, and that's great, but I'd miss everyone else." Listen Kagome. Ask your parents what they think you should do. They'll want you to do the right thing. I know they will. Think about it, okay?" he asked as they walked up her front steps and she unlocked her front door. "I will. I know you're right. Thanks Hojo, I had a great time tonight," she said, smiling has she leaned in to hug him. From the roof came a soft growl, but the young couple below didn't hear it. They were too distracted saying their good nights to notice a shadowy figure leaping from the roof and heading for the well house. (A/N: Okay, you're probably confused. What the hell are they talking about? It will all become clear next. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Inu- Yasha heard their entire conversation. You can imagine what he thinks they were talking about) ~Monday morning~ "Ms. Higurashi, may I see you in my office for a minute?" came a male voice from behind. "Oh, Mr. Moto!" she cried, turning to face the high- school principal. "Hello. Of course, is something wrong?" she asked, fearful that he had bad news about her family. "Everything is fine," he said, leading her into his office and sitting behind his desk. "I just wanted to ask if you had decided whether to accept the program or not. You only have until the end of the week to decide. It's a very hard decision, I know, but it must be made as soon as possible." "I know, Mr. Moto. I have reached a decision. I've discussed it with my family, and I will be accepting the foreign exchange program. I'm honored that the school thought me a worthy candidate." She said quickly. "You do realize you will be in the United States for a year, and you will only come back for vacations, do you not?" he asked, pleased Kagome was deciding to go. "Yes, sir, I am. I must admit, I will miss many things here, but it will be a wonderful experience for me. Besides, I will have my friend, Hojo. At least I won't be alone over there," she stated. "Very good, Ms. Higurashi. I'm pleased that two of our finest students will be representing us in the U.S. I know you'll make us proud. You're family must be very pleased. You may go to class now." "Thank you, sir" she bowed, and walked out of the room smiling. "So you're accepting?" Ayumi cried. "I can't believe it. Our Kagome, our best friend, leaving us forever!" Ari moaned. "Oh come on guys, it's not forever. It's only a year." Kagome pleaded with her two distressed friends. "But, Kagome, you could decide to stay forever. We might never see you again." Sobbed Ari. "I'm not likely to decide to stay the rest of my life. I'll come back for vacations. I'll write and call and everything, I promise. It won't be so bad, it's only a year," she repeated, putting her hands on her friends' shoulders for comfort. "At least you get to be with Hojo, right Kagome? I'll bet you're really looking forward to that," teased Ayumi. Kagome blushed. "I am happy he's going. Knowing I'll have a friend makes the decision easier." "Sure, that's it," Ari scoffed. "Whatever Kagome," Ayumi giggled. This chap may be a bit confusing, so here's the overlay. Kagome goes on a date with Hojo. He asks is she going to accept something. Inu-Yasha gets the wrong idea, gets jealous, and leaves after Kagome and Hojo hug. On Monday, she has decided to accept a request that she spend a year, or possibly more in the States as a foreign exchange student.  
  
So, what will happen next? Will Kagome really leave? The reviews decide!!!! Love always, Minamiyu 


	4. Author Notes

Sorry people, but this is just a response to my reviews. Kagome IS leaving, and she's leaving for a year. Or more. She will not bring Inu-Yasha with her. But at the moment, she has no intention of ever going back to the feudal era, even when she returns home. That all could change. You never know. I'm not going to get rid of Hojo. He treats Kagome right, and he's a nice guy. I'm trying to make him less- than- perfect for you Hojo-haters out there. Just be patient. You never know what might happen. 


	5. Acceptance

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, what's the point? It's a fanfiction site, one would assume we don't own the show. Fine! I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters, although the story is mine. Grrr.  
  
Ch 4- Acceptance  
  
Smiling, Kagome made her way home from school with Hojo. (A/N: I know, I know. Stop yelling at me!!! Here, this next thing ought to make you happy) She was starting to get a little annoyed at his rambling on about their trip. She had a killer headache and he just wouldn't shut up!  
  
"Hojo, I think I need to go to the library to study for my test tomorrow. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, willing to do anything right then to make him go away.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to come with you? I could help you study," he asked eagerly.  
  
"No, no. I think netter by myself. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, trying really hard not to punch him.  
  
"Okay, see you later, Kagome!" he cried as he walked his own direction home.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
*He's so annoying sometimes. At least he isn't a jerk like Inu-Yasha. I should tell them  
  
I'm leaving. I mean I only have a month. Still, I'd rather not go back just yet* She sighed.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I'm afraid to go back and tell them I won't ever come back. I know I have to, but it's hard. I need to face them, and tell them I can't do it anymore. I just can't stay with Inu-Yasha anymore."  
  
Blinking away the tears she had sworn she'd never shed again, she continued home, planning what she would say to her friends.  
  
~Friday evening~ "C'mon stop being a wimp Kagome. You can do this. You have to."  
  
Clenching her fists around the straps of her (surprisingly light) backpack, she jumped through the well to the other side, for the final time. Inu-Yasha (who had been sulking non- stop ever since Friday) was beginning to wonder if Kagome was ever coming back.  
  
*She's been gone a week. She's never been gone that long before*  
  
Of course, he would've gone after her by now, but he wouldn't admit to himself that he was still upset about what he had seen Friday night.  
  
"Stupid wench, I don't care if she never comes back." "Come now, Inu-Yasha," came a voice from below. Inu-Yasha was so surprised to find he wasn't alone that he fell out of the tree to the ground at Miroku's feet. Lifting his head from the crater he had created, Inu-Yasha shouted,  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, monk?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you know as well as I that you want nothing more than for Kagome to come back. You've been sulking all week. Tell me, did something happen to make you come back without her?"  
  
Miroku knelt down so he could look Inu-Yasha in the eye.  
  
"Feh" Inu-Yasha growled, looking away and rearranging himself in his sitting position.  
  
"It's none of your business!" he shouted, still avoiding the knowing look in Miroku's eyes. "I just felt like coming back without her this time."  
  
"Then why go after her at all? I think something happened, otherwise she'd have come back with you." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You just can't butt out, can you, monk? I just went after her to please Sango. I mean, wouldn't you, if you were having her hiraikotsu flung into your head? I was just doing it to make her happy." He stated simply  
  
"You would've gone after her even if Sango hadn't attacked you. Since when do you care how she feels? Why you've been so delayed in bringing Lady Kagome back is the question."  
  
Miroku glanced at him quizzically.  
  
"Shut it, monk." He growled, getting up to leave.  
  
*Wait..*  
  
He sniffed the air.  
  
*That's.. Kagome's scent*  
  
Suddenly he turned towards the direction of the well and took off running. Smiling knowingly, Miroku stood and began walking back to the hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran through the woods as fast as he could, breaking into the clearing just in time to see Kagome swinging her bag over her shoulders and setting off toward the village.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried as he began walking toward her.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha" she said coldly and continued walking.  
  
"Kagome, I" he started  
  
"Save it," she said, still walking away  
  
"Kagome." he murmured after her.  
  
He felt as though his heart was collapsing on itself. She'd never been so cold to him before.  
  
*I didn't want to see him right away. I want to see him last. I'll be ready by then*  
  
She stopped in front of Kaede's hut and put on a smile before stepping inside.  
  
"Hello everyone!" she called as she pushed the mat back.  
  
"Kagome" squealed our young kitsune as he flew into her arms.  
  
Kagome was caught off balance by the sudden attack and fell backwards.  
  
"Oof. Nice to see you too, Shippou," she said.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry," he cried, leaping off of her.  
  
Sango helped Kagome up and embraced her.  
  
"Kagome," she said when they pulled away and began walking toward the fireplace where Miroku and Kaede sat, "what took you so long? We've missed you."  
  
"Well, I was going to come back the day after I left, but. I had some thinking to do." She said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Thinking? About what child?" Kaede asked in her grandmotherly way.  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well tell all of you. I.. I'm leaving," She whispered at last.  
  
"Leaving? Where? Why, Kagome?" Shippou asked, grasping her knees.  
  
"See, I was selected by my school to go live in another country for a year. I can even stay there longer, if I choose. And, I decided to go. I will only be back home for holidays." She explained.  
  
"But you'll come back, right? To visit us?" Shippou asked pleadingly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, darling. If I leave, then it'll be months before I come back for a visit. And I can't expect you to wait here for me in between. And I may not ever come back home for good. That's unfair to you guys. I decided to leave my jewel shards with you." She said  
  
"But without the jewel shards, how can we ever see you again if you do come back?" Shippou asked  
  
"I'm not coming back here Shippou. Ever. I don't want to anymore," she whispered.  
  
A look of hurt crossed everyone's faces.  
  
"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I love every last one of you like family, but I just. can't anymore. I think I'm becoming a burden. What with school and everything, my time traveling is just becoming an inconvenience. Besides that, there's Inu-Yasha. I just can't be around him anymore." She explained in a pained tone.  
  
They knew this decision was hard on her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I understand what you're saying. You deserve to broaden your horizons, and we can't ask you to stay when you get hurt by one of us." Miroku said  
  
Kagome smiled a little  
  
"Thanks Miroku. I want you all to know, I'll miss all of you. I. I don't plan on coming back after this. This is my good-bye. I have a few things for you, and then I have to- "  
  
She choked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kagome" Sango whispered, and moved to wrap the girl who had become her sister in her arms.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace.  
  
"I'll miss you all" she sobbed  
  
"We know, Kagome. We know" Sango whispered  
  
Kagome finally pulled herself together and pulled away.  
  
"Shippou, please bring me my bag." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
  
Shippou ran to the door and dragged her backpack to her. Kagome opened it and began rummaging through the contents.  
  
"Shippou," she said, pulling out a small blue backpack, "this is for you. It's got crayons, paper, and coloring books inside, since I know how much you like those, as well as a yo-yo and some toy cars. You can take this backpack with you wherever you go, because it's not very heavy, and it's waterproof." She explained.  
  
"Kagome!" cried the young kitsune as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. "I wish you didn't have to go! Why do you have to leave us? If Inu- Yasha said he was sorry, would you stay?" he blubbered.  
  
"Shippou-Chan, get a hold of yourself." Kagome whispered as she pried him off so she could look at him, "If he did apologize, which is unlikely, we'd just be back where we started. I need to do this, for me. I only ask that you understand. " She whispered, holding Shippou close.  
  
"I'll never forget you, mama" Shippou said, for her ears alone.  
  
"I'll never forget you either, Shippou." She whispered back, kissing him on the cheek. (A/N: *SOB* is that a tearjerker or what?) Setting the young fox child down, she began to root through the bag once more.  
  
"Kaede, I thought you'd like this. It's a book of remedies for less common diseases. Some of it you might not understand, but it should help you in the future." Kagome explained.  
  
"Thank you, child. I'm sure it will be of great help. But, the greatest gift ye have given me is yourself. Ye have done an old woman proud, Kagome. I only wish I had a way to remember your smiling face" she sighed wistfully.  
  
"That's why I brought this" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out a camera.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Miroku asked  
  
"It's called a camera. Watch." She instructed. "Shippou, look at the camera and smile."  
  
Confused, Shippou did as he was told. A bright flash filled the room, along with a click and a whir. The camera spit out a square piece of paper, which Kagome began waving in the air.  
  
"Kagome, what was that?" Sango asked, barely able to suppress her laughter, for Shippou was stumbling around dizzily.  
  
"See for your self" Kagome said, passing the paper to her.  
  
"It's Shippou!" she cried excitedly.  
  
"Let me see" Miroku demanded.  
  
He studied it, raised an eyebrow, and passed it to Kaede.  
  
"I wanna see it" Shippou cried, hopping on Kaede's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, how did you do this?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"Well see, it's just like drawing a picture, only it's an exact image. The camera basically draws a picture of you. Does that make any sense?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I think it's cool! Can I try it?" Shippou pleaded.  
  
"Sure, Shippou. Come here, and let me show you how it works. You look through this little window, called the viewfinder, and focus on what you want to take a picture of. Make sure you hold the camera straight. Then you reach up with one of your fingers, and press this button."  
  
A bright flash lit the room again, and the camera spit out a developing photo of Kirara.  
  
"Wow! Can I take a picture of you, Kagome! " Shippou cried.  
  
"Sure. Back up a few steps so it's a good shot." Kagome instructed.  
  
"Smile, Kagome!" Shippou said, and took the photo.  
  
A few minutes later, the photo had developed.  
  
"Shippou, you're pretty good. Go give the photo to Kaede." Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." Kagome moved to sot next to the old lady. "You've been like a granddaughter to me. I'll miss you, child.." Kagome let her tears flow as she hugged Kaede.  
  
"Miroku, I have these herbal remedies for you. I trust you to take care of everybody in my place, " she said, tossing him a bag.  
  
"Here, Miroku. These are for you as well" she said, holding out a small blue silk bag, containing a set of intricately carved rosewood prayer beads, depicting the Japanese countryside, villages, markets, and festivals.  
  
"Lady Kagome, these are beautiful," he cried as he gazed at them.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it. I'll think of you every time I use them, " he whispered as he drew her into an embrace.  
  
Sango eyed him to make sure he didn't try anything.  
  
When he pulled away, tears were swimming in his eyes. He quickly turned his head to hide them. Sango put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the tears in her eyes too, and he placed his hand over hers.  
  
Kagome was fighting tears as well, and quickly began searching for Sango's present. She pulled out a small, long cardboard box and handed it to Sango. She opened it and gasped.  
  
"Kagome, its beautiful. " she breathed, pulling out a gold locket with cherry blossoms engraved on the front.  
  
"Open it" Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango did as she was told, and had to put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. On the inside of the locket were two small photographs. One was of Kagome and Sango together, smiling as they played with Shippou, and the other was just Kagome secretly smiling at something. Sango clenched the locket tightly and in doing so, noticed one more thing.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she turned the locket over to the back. Engraved on it was the symbol "friends". Tears spilled over as she hugged the only family she had left.  
  
Kagome was the first to pull away. She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I guess I'd better find Inu-Yasha and give him his gift." She stated, slinging her backpack on as she stood up.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Miroku asked as everyone stood and walked her to the door.  
  
"No, I need to say goodbye to him alone. Goodbye, you guys" she whispered as she hugged each person for the last time. "I'll miss you always. I'll never forget you. Take care" she waved as she started off.  
  
Sango waited until Kagome was out of earshot before breaking down into tears. Miroku took her into his arms and rocked her.  
  
Kagome headed for the well, the last place she had seen Inu-Yasha. She knew he probably hadn't gone far.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I know you're here somewhere. I need to talk to you. Now!" she called into the forest.  
  
Silence greeted her.  
  
"Stupid dog" she muttered to herself. "SIT!"  
  
A yell and a crash sounded from behind her. Kagome quickly made her way to the "crash site".  
  
"What do you want now, wench? I thought you were mad at me. " He yelled, crossing his arms and turning away. He sniffed the air and turned back. "Have you been crying?" he asked, somewhat concern showing in his voice.  
  
"Why do you care? I just came to say goodbye." Kagome said simply.  
  
"Feh. Another of these 'tests' I assume? How long will you be gone this time?"  
  
"Forever"  
  
"What?"  
  
He felt himself start to panic. She couldn't leave him, not now..  
  
"I'm not coming back, Inu-Yasha. I just wanted to give you your goodbye gift."  
  
She stepped up to him and he gulped. She reached up and touched the rosary. Immediately, it disappeared. To stunned to say anything, Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather pouch on a string. She handed it to him.  
  
"I'm not controlling you anymore. I don't want to. And I thought you'd like to be the one I gave these to" she said, indicating the pouch.  
  
Inu-Yasha knew from the feel of it what was inside.  
  
"The Shikon shards?" he asked, amazed. "But, I don't understand. Why are you leaving? Why are you giving these to me?"  
  
"Because, you wanted them. That's what this was all about. The rosary, me, everything. It all revolved around those shards. I have no need to control you anymore, and you have no reason not to have the shards and do what you want with them. Everything will be where it belongs now." she said coldly.  
  
"But, you belong here." Inu-Yasha tried.  
  
"No, I don't. You're always telling me to go home, that I don't belong here. I finally realized you're right. You'd all be better off without me."  
  
"Why did you give me the shards? You can't come back without them."  
  
"I don't want to come back. I'm finished. Goodbye, Inu-Yasha" she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried, wrenching away from him and running for the well. She made it to the edge before he caught her again. She whirled to glare at him.  
  
"Let me go, Inu-Yasha" she demanded sternly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm nothing to you, remember? You'll be better without me."  
  
"But.." "Just let me go! Then I'm not a burden anymore! I just want to leave! Can't you understand that?!" she yelled, struggling to break free.  
  
"I can't let you go, Kagome. We need you here, I n.." he started softly.  
  
"You don't need me! I'm just a half-wit! I'm useless! Let me go!" she screamed, slapping him across the face and breaking free once again.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She started over the well.  
  
"DON'T GO KAGOME, I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
Dun-dun-duuuuuun!!! What will happen next? Or will I just leave it off here? Reveiws decide, people. 


	6. Chapter 5 Last Chance

Sorry about the long wait, but I had driver's ed and homework. I have about an hour of time now, so here we go. I was going to leave my fic at Ch. 5, but I'm just too damn merciful I guess. Sorry about the cliffy, but it's necessary to build suspense. After this chap, things move slowly, so I will only update about every 2 weeks or so. I promise I will update this time.  
  
Warning: Extreme sap overload!!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, December sure is taking a long time. Where are you Santa?  
  
Ch. 6- Last Chance  
  
Kagome stopped, poised to jump back into the well. "What did you say?"  
  
"I.. love you, Kagome," he choked, forcing his shoulders not to shake from his suppressed sobs as he looked at the ground.  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she slid back onto the ground beside him.  
  
*Inu-Yasha..*  
  
For a minute, the endless silence was deafening. Then, faster than even she could imagine, Kagome flew into him, burying her face in his chest  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The stunned hanyou didn't realize his arms were holding her for dear life until he spoke again.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Kagome. I can't live without you. You're my world."  
  
Kagome felt tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't move, he was holding her top tightly, so she turned her face up to look at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I have to go. I need to do this, for me."  
  
"Then let me come with you" he pleaded, looking down at her as he loosened his grip enough to let her sit up.  
  
"You can't. You wouldn't survive away from your time, much less away from your country. I don't want you to get hurt"  
  
"Then let me come home with you, just until you leave. Please, Kagome. I need you." He begged, grasping her shoulders tightly.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Once again, she was pulled to him, but this time, he pulled her into a fierce kiss. (Beats back jealous fan girls with a stick. Down girls, down!)  
  
"Thank you" he whispered when he pulled away enough to look in her eyes.  
  
She sat there for a moment, waiting for the haze of shock to pass.  
  
"Um.. Uh" she stammered.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and placed a lighter kiss on her lips.  
  
"Don't say anything. Let's just go."  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly, and took the hand he offered as they stood. Inu-Yasha wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. Together, they jumped into the well to the other side of time.  
  
(A/N: I could just leave it here, but what's this? Sango and Miroku in the bushes?)  
  
Miroku and Sango watched as the newly reconciled lovers left. Both breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, all was as it should be. Smiling, Sango turned to look at Miroku, and noticed him gazing at the now empty clearing with a look of longing.  
  
"Miroku? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I was just thinking," he replied "How lucky they are. They found someone who loves them unconditionally."  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"I was just hoping I'd be so lucky someday. But, listen to me. I'm probably boring you. Let's get back to Kaede's." He began to stand up.  
  
"Miroku." Sango started, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned to stare at her hand, then, after a moment, at her. Between them, a long unspoken question was answered. Miroku leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips, while placing his hands on her shoulders. Sango tensed for a brief moment, then lifted her arms. Miroku felt her move, and feared he was about to be slapped. Before he could pull away and run for cover, her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. Eventually, (and I'm sure everybody hates this) they had to pull away to breathe. Sango timidly met Miroku's eyes, which gazed down at her with a fierce passion.  
  
'This has to be a dream' she thought. 'I wish it could go on forever'  
  
"Oh, Miroku" she cried as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
She didn't want him to look at her like that if she was dreaming. She began to tremble and cry all at once, clinging to him, clinging to the dream.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong? Are you ill?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"I'm scared, Miroku" she whispered.  
  
Startled, he wrapped his arms around her, offering her whatever comfort he could.  
  
"Of what, baby?"  
  
"That I'll wake up" she began crying even harder.  
  
Miroku smiled gently and shifted so he could hold her closer. He kissed her hair and began to rock her gently.  
  
"Sango, you can't feel pain in dreams, and seeing you cry like this is tearing me apart. Look at me"  
  
She let out a shuddering breath and pulled back slightly. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to his.  
  
"I love you, Sango"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------I warned all of you!! Wasn't that just so disgustingly sweet? Until next time!!! 


End file.
